Ouran Prankcalls
by I-Challenge-My-Faith
Summary: Watch as I, Akiza, prank call the infamous Ouran Host Club! Next is Tamaki Suoh! I DON'T OWN OURAN! I changed my name from 'Akiza1090' to 'XxSilentHostessxX' by the way!
1. Hikaru

Here's the first chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1: Hikaru

Me: Hello! And welcome to Ouran Prankcalls! By the way I don't own Ouran!  
>Today I'm going to prank one of the beloved Hitachiin Twins! Hikaru!<br>(In Yoda voice) It is time.  
>*Picks up phone and dial's Hikaru's number* <p>

XxPhone ConversationxX 

Hikaru: Hello? 

Me(In fake voice): This is the police! 

Hikaru: What! 

Me(Still in fake voice):We heard that you have been raping your twin brother. 

Hikaru: Who told you that? 

Me(FV): We have resources. 

Hikaru: Well I haven't been raping my beloved Koaru. 

Me(FV): How do we know that? 

Hikaru:Well uh... 

Me(FV):Fess up! 

Hikaru: But I haven't been! 

Me(FV): We know you have! 

Hikaru: Alright I have! 

Me: O_O Really? 

Hikaru: What happened to your voice? 

Me: Sorry! Wrong number! *Hangs up phone* 

XxEnd Phone ConversationxX 

I didn't expect that to happen! Well that concludes today's prank calls! I might do Hunny or Tamaki next! See you next time! 


	2. Hunny

I know some of you guys warned me not to prankcall Hunny, but I'm going through with anyways. My life might be in danger.

*picks up phone nervously and dial's Hunny's number*

XxPhone ConversationxX

Hunny: *Munch* Hello? *Munch*

Me: Is this Mitsukuni Haninozuka?

Hunny: *Swallow* Yes.

Me: Are you eating cake at the moment?

Hunny: Yes! I love cake!

Me: That's a good thing!

Hunny: Why?

Me: Because you just won a year supply of cake!

Hunny: I don't remember entering a contest, but oh well!

Me: Well, your good friend Tamaki Suoh entered you into this contest.

Hunny: Can you please tell him thankyou?

Me: Sure! Now what's you address? It seems we lost it.

Hunny: *Gives address*

Me: Thanks!

Hunny: Your welcome nice lady.

Me: Bye bye now.

Hunny: Bye!

XxEnd Phone ConversationxX

Now all I have to do it send fake cakes to his house! Hopefully he might blame Tamaki...might...HE MIGHT GO ON A RAMPAGE! WHY DID I DO THAT! Well, it's a good thing I met Hunny on a trip. Maybe he'll go easy on me! *Shudders* See ya next time!


	3. Kyouya

Well, I was not beat up by Hunny! *Phew* What a relief! I just had to tell him that it was a joke and we had cake! ^w^

Anyways, today I will be Prank calling the 'Shadow King' aka Kyouya Ootori!

(By the way, while I'm writing this, I'm listening to Germany's Marukaite Chikyuu! ^_^)

*Picks up phone*

XxPhone ConversationxX

Maid: Hello?

Me: May I speak to anyone from the Ootori Family?

Maid: Sure! *Hands phone to Kyouya*

Kyouya: Yes?

Me: *Thinking: I can't believe that maid let me talk to him this easily* Is this a member of the Ootori Family?

Kyouya: Yes, this is. May I ask who are you?

Me: Um! *Hangs up phone because she is too nervous!*

XxEnd Phone ConversationxX

YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME! PM me your ideas, and who ever has the best idea gets to help me prank call Kyouya or anybody else they would like, I will also use your ideas! Now...excuse me while I change my identity and move to a different city! *Runs*


	4. Kyouya Part 2

I DO NOT OWN OURAN AT ALL!

* * *

><p>I'm back! And I didn't have to change my name thanks to <strong>ThexDarkenedxLight<strong>!

So, now I'm going to call Kyouya again!

*Picks up Phone and Dial's number*

XxPhone ConversationxX

Kyouya: Yes?

Me: You are going to die.

Kyouya: What?

Me: I will repeat myself one more time. You are going to die.

Kyouya: Who is this?

Me: A friend of a fate keeper.

Kyouya: If you keep this up, I will have my police force trace this call.

Me: That is not possible.

Kyouya: Why?

Me: Because this number is unobtainable.

Kyouya: What?

Me: You have to choices: Kill the host club, and you die. And the second one is that you listen to me, leave my Mori alone, burn that cursed book of yours, and I will let you live. You have 72 hours to decide.

Kyouya: How do you know about my book?

Me: The one that you use to plan and keep track of the people you kill? I already told you, I'm a friend of a fate keeper and I'm one myself too! I know all!

Kyouya: Give me your identification now or my police for-

Me: I am a fate keeper and I'm afraid you can't do that! Now! You have 72 hours to obey my orders which again are: Burn that cursed book of yours, leave the host club and their friends alone! AND most importantly, leave my Mori-Kun alone! If you don't your fate is sealed.

Kyouya: I'm going to need those 72 hours.

Me: Yes you are. But now I deduced that time to 24 hours! Kesesese~

Kyouya: What the hell! That is no fair.

Me: Your no fair, now get to work deciding your choice!

Kyouya: Alright!

Me: Kesesese~

XxEnd Phone ConversationxX

Well, that takes care of Kyouya! Kesesese~ In this chapter, if you're wondering about Kyouya's book, I am refering to **ThexDarkenedxLight**'s fanfic **Such Horrible Things**! It's a very good fic! You guys should read it! And if anyone could guess where the 'Kesesese~' partis from, they will get a surprise! Bye!


	5. Tamaki

I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for all the reviews! You guys deserve cookies! *Throws cookies to all of you* Congratulations to <strong>HitachiinGirl1,<strong> **Misty-Chan,** and** Total Anime Fangirl **for figuring out where I got the laugh from. Prussia is awesome! Is he not? Well, you three get a surprise!

Well, today I'm going to prank call...Tamaki Suoh! Actually it was kinda hard to think up something for him. Here I go!

*Picks up phone and dials number*

XxPhone ConversationxX

Tamaki: Hello?

Me: I have taken Haruhi Fujioka as prisoner!

Tamaki: WHAT?

Me: You heard me! I have taken Haruhi as prisoner!

Tamaki: Who are you?

Me: A fate keeper.

Tamaki: Give me back my daughter!

Me: Only if you make a deal with me!

Tamaki: What is it?

Me: You have to dress up in Hetalia cosplay!

Tamaki: O-Okay! Now give me back my daughter!

Me: One last thing.

Tamaki: What?

Me: You have to take all of my reviewers on a trip to Universal Studios!

Tamaki: I'll ask Kyouya first! Now my daughter!

Me: She's heading over there right now!

Tamaki: Phew!

Me: Bye! *Hangs up phone*

XxEnd Phone ConversationxX

I'm sorry if this sucked! Do you guys think I should make a one-shot where the hosts cosplay as Hetalia characters? Well,if you do send it in your review or vote on the poll when I have it up! Asta la Pasta! :D


End file.
